


【锤基】仲夏之吻 Trying my life

by LinYuan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, 逆天改命
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinYuan/pseuds/LinYuan
Summary: Warning：复联3结局改写，涉及部分剧透，建议观影之后再看。有虐，也有糖，HE。





	【锤基】仲夏之吻 Trying my life

**Author's Note:**

> End是停在我认为最应该停驻的位置，在那里可以绵延出无尽的想象。
> 
> 不过如果需要一个更切实的结局，可以阅读后面“补记”。

Thor从黑暗之中醒来。

这是他在闪电宫中的床铺。胸膛中心脏过于猛烈的跳动让他猝然睁开眼睛，粗重地喘息。几乎顶穿肋骨的心跳声让Thor确信自己还活着。

他摸着胸口，在熬过短暂的眩晕之后，他发觉除了身份以外，自己竟然什么也想不起来。

头痛侵袭着他。

屋内的动静让始终守候在门外的侍者们很快围拢过来。他们替他更衣，Thor虽然有些不习惯，但也没有多说什么，他任那些侍者系上腰带，调整完甲胄之后再将深红色的披风披上肩头。

这套服饰远比他印象中的任何一个都要郑重，除此之外，Thor也恍惚感觉自己以前好像从来没有被这么多侍者服侍过？

可是只要试图回忆起点什么，他脑袋就痛得像是炸开了。

这让Thor不得不先将所有疑问吞入咽喉，看看现在是什么情况，以免暴露惹来不必要的麻烦。反正他还是Thor，还在金宫之中。单是这个认知便让他不再那样紧张。

走出闪电宫的时候，Thor留心到自己的床上并排摆放着两只枕头。

“Loki殿下已经在等您了。”侍者说道。

Loki。

Thor清晰地听到自己的心跳声。

这个名字就像是打开某种记忆回溯的开关，猝然击中心口的重击之感让Thor的心脏跳得飞快。他深吸一口气，直到许久之后才醒过神来。而在心慌之后他感受到的是一种渴望，一种迫切地想要见到Loki的渴望——他的兄弟，他最重要的半身。

事实上，在Thor想起自己之前，他先想起的是Loki。

柔软的黑发仿佛在半梦半醒的状态中轻轻拂过指尖，他努力想要去抓住点什么，却是徒然。

或许这才是他真正清醒过来的原因吧？

Thor在踏上金宫走廊时这样想。

而即便是着急见到Loki，急迫到目不斜视，Thor也不得不说金宫内宁静且忙碌的氛围让他格外怀念。这是他生活了一千五百多年的地方，走廊上的每一个雕像与盔甲他都爬过，几乎每一块窗帘后都有他少年时与Loki一同玩闹的身影。

是的，还有温柔的母亲与严厉的父亲。

连侍者们手中端的金银托盘都让他由衷的快乐。

他就像是回到母胎中的婴儿，金宫则是一个绝对安全的庇护所，在这里连星辰与宫殿都保护着他。

Thor抿了抿嘴唇，最终在侍者的引领下抵达了目的地——Odin的宫殿。

这让他吃惊，但门口全副武装的阿斯加德战士们又令Thor不得不收回心神。他很快注意到这些战士们今日穿着的都并非普通的铠甲，肩头还披着抵御魔法伤害的披风。过于肃穆的环境让Thor心头一凛，刚才那种宛如气泡升腾般的愉悦温暖之感被暂时压制下来。

当主殿大门打开时，撞入视线中的画面更让他一时间忘却之前所有的想法。Odin，他的父亲，此刻正躺在一张金色的大床上，笼罩全身的半透明光罩预示着众神之父即将陷入长眠，那层魔法光罩则是维系他生命的最后给养。

“Father！”Thor忍不住低呼出声。

他的呼唤声惊扰了坐在床畔的两个人。

“My son，”Frigga的脸上带着愁容，却又是淡阔的，看起来即使难过她也已经做好告别的准备。她起身走到Thor身边，拉过长子的手，“我知道这对你来说或许有些难以接受，但现在是你要真正承担王者职责的时候了。”

她将Thor领到床前，父亲苍老的容颜让Thor深刻的意识到，这一次Odin是真的要远去了。

他为此感到难过，却并非被重创，他恍恍惚惚地想起来自己似乎已经在一处山崖上与父亲告别过，那里烈风拍面，而他正在和自己的兄弟生气。

生气？

这让Thor不自觉将视线移到了站在床榻另一侧的Loki身上。

而直到这时Thor才注意到，Loki的穿着与他记忆中的任何时期都不太一样。绿色与黑色搭配的服装显得郑重又雍容，看起来……不仅仅像个王子。Loki望向他的眼神也并没有记忆中的尖刻、不服管教，更多的是种沁入骨髓中，又用冷静克制得恰到好处的温柔。

他甚至朝着Thor笑了一下。

Thor的心脏收紧了。

Loki看起来善待他们的母亲，为Thor的到来感到欣慰，同时又因Odin的即将离世而沉痛。

Thor吞了口吐沫，如果不是父亲即将辞世，他几乎要觉得这很好了。

——他们一家人，在一起。

一家人？他陡然意识到些什么，霍地将视线移到母亲身上。瞬间攀爬上背脊的寒冷让Thor迅速抓握住Frigga的手，母亲的手是温热的，温热又真实。

可Thor明明记得Frigga已经……

“怎么了，我的孩子？”母亲的声音却还是那么柔和。

Thor只觉得泪水几乎要夺眶而出，嗓中更像是被什么哽住：“所以……黑暗精灵……？”

Frigga有点疑惑：“Thor，他们几年前就离开了，现在好像也并不是担心他们的时候。”

这个答案让Thor忽然意识到自己究竟在哪里，他是说在哪个时间点——注定是黑暗精灵来临后的某个时间，而他的父亲，Odin Allfather正在以最正常，他最理应享有的仪式与身份故去。

这……他是说，这真的是……

不过Thor很快想到另一个关键点。

“Hela……”

他并没有再往下说，因为Loki明显不赞同的看了他一眼。这让Thor将心神集中到与Odin的告别上。众神之父还是记忆中的模样，只是比Thor在挪威山崖上的那次更加豁达。Odin的视线停留在兄弟俩身上，称呼他们为“My sons”，他叮嘱他们必须共同协力治理阿斯加德，维护九界的和平，而最终那份温柔的眼神又落回给Frigga。

Thor的心脏砰砰跳得飞快，父亲并没有提及Hela，这让他不安，但是他留心到自己的兄弟率先退了出去，似乎正在和卫兵们做一些部署。

Thor瞥了眼话别的父母，闪身跟上弟弟。

“Loki……”

他的弟弟回过头，对他比了一个稍等的手势，直到和卫兵们交代完所有的事情，才面对Thor。

“这么紧张？Hela并不是什么不能抵御的敌人。”Loki低沉磁性的声音像是在他心底划过一层涟漪，又或者说那个声音本身就足够让他安定。

Thor舔了舔干涩嘴唇，觉得自己终于可以插上话：“你知道的，Hela很强，the Goddess of Death，而且她的能力与阿斯加德挂钩，在阿斯加德停留的时间越久她就越会……”

“嗯哼，说点我不知道的？”Loki抬起眉梢。

Thor哑然。

“父亲已经叮嘱过许多遍，我们之前也约定好，由我和母亲拉开魔法屏障，你则负责用Mjolnir将她封印回冥界。”

Thor的僵硬好似让Loki觉得好笑，他想了想，欺身凑近在兄长的嘴唇上吻了一下。

“放轻松Brother，我会保护你的。”

Thor因为这个动作愣在原地。

弟弟柔软嘴唇亲吻他带来的巨大冲击感让他僵立当场，他并不知道Loki为什么会和自己交换一个伴侣间才会有的亲吻。但内间魔法的声响又让他不得不回神，来不及去质疑面前的一切，Thor就与Loki一同冲进内室。

接下来的事情与在挪威山崖上发生的即相似又有不同，Odin走的十分安详。而在众神之父化作一道金光消散之后，Frigga与Loki的神情也逐渐从哀痛过度到严肃。

黑洞果然在金光散尽之后，出现在众神之父原先躺着的地方。

那洞窟带着某种来自幽冥的恐怖，越裂越大……

不过好在周围的阿斯加德士兵们早已做好准备，Loki与Frigga更没有给它扩大的机会，他们瞬间牵起的魔法完美地构筑成一道金绿相间的屏障，Loki手中的烈火则将整个黑洞封锁。

这引来了Hela的抵抗，她在黑洞之中嚎叫，申饬Odin的罪行，并怒骂抢走她王位的Thor与Loki。

情况曾一度陷入危急，Hela的力量终究是比他们想象的要大一些的。

“Thor！”

Loki的呼声让Thor回神，在反应过来之前Mjolnir就出现在雷神手中，Thor骤然跃起。Frigga与Loki更是配合默契，由Frigga撑住屏障，Loki则分出一部分精力让火焰缠绕上雷电。蓝色的雷电与赤红的烈焰在金宫大殿中爆出耀眼的光芒，Thor将带着雷火的Mjolnir砸向黑色的洞窟。

雷霆一击让Hela遭受重创，本来已经抵达入口处的死亡女神被逼退回去。

“封住通道。"Frigga手中的法杖划擦出炫目的光弧。

Loki立刻点头，他攫取Thor的雷电作为更细密的缚网，配合强有力的魔法收拢起自冥界撕开的洞口。

一切都在井然有序的进行，只除了Hela垂死挣扎的奋力一击——泛着魔力光泽的数十柄长剑积蓄着最后的力量，豁然冲出结界口，试图扯开屏障，巨大的震动将Loki与Thor同时掀翻出去。好在Thor早有防备，几乎不等爬起来，被他控制的雷电便正中洞口。伴随着不甘的凄厉嘶吼，剑刃断裂，被Hela制造出的黑洞终于消失在三个人的视野中。

他们赢了，在场所有人都重重地喘着粗气。

Loki低低的呻吟让Thor顿住，他迅速爬起身不顾一切地冲向他的弟弟。

由于最后收口的是黑头发的法师，Loki承受了最大的冲击。他的脸色发白，呛咳着扶住Thor的臂膀。Frigga倒是没什么大碍，她快步走过来将治愈系的魔法熨帖在小儿子的胸口上。

“快带他去休息吧，Thor。”Frigga嘱咐道，“接下来我都会处理的。”

Thor担心地扶住母亲的胳膊，怀中的弟弟与身侧的母亲是那样有实感，他不能失去他们中间的任何一个。

Frigga抿唇笑起来，她看起来确实很好，神域的仙后温柔之余更有威严：“交给我吧，虽然你已经是阿斯加德的王，也得先照顾好你的伴侣不是么？”

……王与……王的伴侣？

直到抱着弟弟走出大殿，Thor仍旧觉得恍惚。

Loki看起来确实是累坏了，过大的魔力损耗让他在Thor的怀中昏昏欲睡，他一只手臂环抱着兄长的肩膀，放松地窝在Thor怀中，黑绿色的服饰顺着修长的双腿拖曳下去一些，这让他看起来成熟又充满吸引力。而Thor终于知道这套衣服哪里违和了，一开始他并没能辨别，直到母亲提及，他才反应过来王子是没有资格穿着如此庄重的服饰的。

这让他惊讶，心跳加快，却独独没有难以接受。

在回去的途中，通往闪电宫与Loki宫殿的岔路口上，Thor忽然顿住脚步。

Loki因为这个停顿苏醒，翠绿色的眸中透露出些许迷茫：“怎么了？”

“呃……”

更年轻的神祇眉宇皱起，随后笑道：“你今天确实有些奇怪，不会还打算将我送回我原先的宫殿吧？”

Loki弯起的眉眼就像是最温暖明快的火焰，那些火焰在Thor的心口撩烧而过，仿佛让雷神的心脏重新鲜活地跳动过来。Loki很少和他这么说话，更少有乖顺呆在他的身边的时候，可正是忽然意识到这才是自己最想要的，那种沁入心魂的喜悦才溢满胸腔。

剧烈的心跳，以及充斥胸口的温暖，让Thor不禁想要一直一直沉醉在弟弟这样的眼神之中。

“当然不是……”

Thor张口，他刚刚想好要说些什么，却发现自己在刹那失去了声音。

不……

世界一瞬间变为静止，周围所有的景物都在逐渐褪去，那是一种格外生硬的剥离。

最先虚化的是窗外明媚的天空，绵延看不见尽头的走廊，接着是金宫内纯金的雕像，暗色华丽的窗帘，最后连带着他怀中的Loki也变成了虚影。

“No…nononono！”当怀中的重量逐渐变轻，当弟弟的笑容始终停滞在那一瞬间，Thor的指尖颤抖起来。

然而，他却什么都没能抓住。

 

“啊！”可就在呐喊出声前，周遭的景物又重新清晰起来，Thor发现自己站在另一处走廊中。这里的装饰多半是深色的木料与一些稀有金属，这种传统和硬铁组合的风格让他立刻意识到自己是在哪里。

尼达维，属于侏儒们的国度。

侏儒们追求精巧的科技，居所倒仍旧维持着千年前复古的模样。

不过现在不是思考这些的时候，Thor不明白自己为何会从金宫豁然来到这里，他惊魂未定，心跳快的甚至要弹出咽喉，他的指尖分明还残留着Loki身体的温暖。是了，Loki，还有Frigga……

在Thor还没想明白这一切究竟是怎么回事的时候，面前的门被“吱嘎”拉开了。

Loki出现在门口。

Thor的牙关顷刻紧咬。

不等弟弟说出些什么，本能已经让Thor立刻攥握住Loki的双肩。

“哦哦！”法师翠绿色的眼睛里闪着愉悦，还有一点儿Thor熟悉的狡黠，“这么着急么？你都处理完了？”

Thor挤入房间内。

他发现这个Loki并不是宫中的那一个，他的意思是说……无论从发型还是衣着，面前的Loki都尚没有之前那个时期的Loki沉稳。即便Thor不愿意承认，他也清晰地记得弟弟每个时期不同的模样。

Thor喘着粗气，他有些混乱了。

“究竟是怎么回事？你施了什么魔法么？”他低低地怒吼道。

Loki明显惊讶，他被兄长摁在门板上，被Thor健壮的双臂圈拢在身体之间。好在他喜欢这个姿势，于是他惬意地笑起来：“吸引你，我好像还不需要使用魔法？”

他说的对。

虽然Thor想讨论的并不是这个问题。

但来不及了，不等Thor问出更多，Loki的身体已经贴合上来，于是雷神下意识就抱住他的弟弟。他喜欢Loki柔软温暖的身体，肌肉恰到好处，身体颀长精瘦，他们拥吻着倒在房间内的床上。

火焰在壁炉内哔哔啵啵的跳动着，他们拥抱在一起，急切地抚摸着对方。

直到此时Thor才愈发清楚自己有多么渴望Loki。

这很奇怪，而在陷入这个奇怪的境地之前，Loki是他最重要的兄弟，是承载他灵魂的另一半，如果失去他Thor必将变的不完整，可他从来没有想过（或者说即便想过也没有真敢付诸行动），如同这样……占有他，拥抱他，将他嵌入自己的身体与灵魂。

这个感觉实在是太过于美妙。

以至于Thor并不想再去追究自己为什么在这儿，为什么会与Loki是这样的关系。

他们明显做过很多次，当Thor进入他的时候，Loki发出满足地喟叹声，被漂亮得蝴蝶骨顶起完美弧度的背脊贴合着Thor的胸膛。他们是那样契合，仿佛天生就应该结合在一起。弟弟温暖紧致的内里让Thor为之疯狂，于是这个异乡的小屋中，他一次又一次的索求着他。

Loki纵容这一切的发生，他翻身躺入Thor怀中的时候身体已然有些发软，却并没有拒绝。法师发出愈发难耐地闷哼，之后又用双腿勾住雷霆之神，敦促Thor进入更深，他伸手爱抚着他的臂膀与脸颊。

他膜拜他，敬仰他。

而Thor也爱他的弟弟。

他们将对方视作最重要的部分。

他们结合了很久，久到Thor都有些饥肠辘辘，久到壁炉中的火焰都有些熄灭，久到Loki的身上只剩下一条被单。

他惬意地靠在Thor怀中：“护壁的事情都敲定了？”

Thor一时间不知要怎么回答，可答案好像是自动地窜入脑内的：“……确定了，护壁在护送回阿斯加德的路上。”

Loki明显松下一口气，他伸手用指尖在Thor的胸口描摹着，勾勒哥哥坚实的肌理，惹来Thor几声急促地呼吸，诡计之神又伸手探下去，捉住那处之前还在自己体内驰骋的热源，缓缓爱抚：“那么既然如此，要不要乘着对抗黑暗精灵之前再来一次？”

“对抗黑暗精灵？！”Thor顿时涩住，“他们……要来了么？”

Loki的表情古怪起来，他低下头用额头抵住Thor的：“你不会真像个羸弱的中庭人那样发烧了吧？那我可真的要惊讶自己的魅力，Brother。我们来尼达维的目的，不就是请这里技艺精湛的工匠锻造出更强大的护壁来抵御那群黑暗精灵么？”

“……母亲怎么样？”Thor艰难地问道。

“我们临走的时候她正在编织新的羽纱？”Loki抬抬眉。“你到底怎么了？”

没有Jane，没有黑暗精灵带来的失去，他们更做好了万全的准备。

母亲很好，Loki也很好。

没有那个宛如展示柜一样的囚笼，没有重重障碍将他们彼此隔开，他们在一起，他刚刚甚至数次占有了他的弟弟。

“没什么。”Thor忽地将瘦削的法师重新压回身下。

如果这是做梦，那么请让他做得再长一些。

Loki被Thor的动作搞得耳根发热，可他明显没有拒绝，只是闷闷哼了一声。Thor的心脏突突地狂跳，只觉得眼窝发酸，因为怀中的触感是这样真实。

雷霆之神忽然低下头，狠狠、狠狠地吻住他的Loki。

在结束与尼达维侏儒们的交易后，他们一同返回了阿斯加德。

Odin与预想中的一样，比在上一个幻境（Thor姑且这样称呼它）里看到的还要硬朗不少，不比盛年却仍旧精神矍铄。而Thor即便继位，也仍旧在父亲的督导与帮扶之下。

一切井然有序又温馨和乐。

连黑暗精灵们的到来对于神域来说不过是一个小插曲。他们早就掌握到这群邪恶精灵的动向，将误接触到以太的比斯人保护起来，当侏儒国帮忙打造的强大护壁张开在阿斯加德的上空之后，这群异域精灵的飞船甚至无法突破最外层的护壁。

Thor与Loki在这里战了个痛快，他们驾驶着阿斯加德的飞船，利用其优渥的速度与灵活的船身和黑暗精灵的大型飞船展开周旋，最后由阿斯加德小型飞船组成的舰队将玛勒基斯的主舰团团包围，魔法撕开主舰的船身，让雷暴在飞船的内部炸裂。

黑暗精灵飞船的逐一炸开的景象或许在阿斯加德普通百姓的眼中不过就像是节日的烟花。

Thor扬起Mjolnir与Loki的法杖端头碰了碰，这是兄弟两人的庆祝。

宇宙旋风吹乱他们的鬓发，当分别驾驶着飞船飞回到金宫前的露台，接受Odin与Frigga的迎接时，Thor还瞧见了Frigga有些不赞同的眼神。她欣喜战情的顺利，却也因兄弟俩刚刚的冒险而感到担心。

雷霆之神立刻跳下飞船，用力给了母亲一个拥抱。

美丽的丰收之神将新织好的羽衣披上他的肩头。

“这个象征着胜利的祝福。”她松了一口气，温柔地微笑。

Loki瞧着似乎有点儿嫉妒，这让Frigga不觉抿起唇角，眼睛里蕴含了更多笑意，她牵着小儿子的手走到众神之父身前。老实说Thor并没有期待严厉父亲会对他们有什么褒奖，但这次Odin拿出一柄匕首，匕首的手柄上篆刻着由命运女神刻下的祝福。

“执此匕首者，当常与王者同行。”

众神之父将这柄代表荣耀的武器亲自交到年轻的诡计之神手中。

Thor看的出Loki很高兴——毕竟在他们略略懂事之后，Odin总是严厉多过和蔼的。即便Loki努力保持住了优雅的仪态，Thor还是觉得他的弟弟实际上能高兴的跳起来。当众神之父牵着他们的手，领着他们共同接受人群的欢呼时，Thor想着等晚上回到闪电宫，他可得问问弟弟当时的心情。

庆典结束后，他揽着Loki的肩膀商量着要去浅啄一杯。Loki用带着点矜骄的目光看他，却没有拒绝。他们肩并肩走在阿斯加德街道上，甚至还在街角的暗影中接了个吻。

然而就在那么一瞬间，所有的一切又都如潮水般褪去……

从街巷的商铺，消散到张罗热腾腾啤酒面包的老板，老板的手指来不及在围裙上留下漆黑的印记，就已经斑驳成破碎的斑块。Thor想要大吼，想要抓紧，可是连Loki也定格在那个回过头的微笑上。

Thor犹记得Loki的铠甲刮擦巷道石壁发出的磕碰声，记得Loki嘴唇的温度，记得弟弟注视自己的明亮眼睛。

他的弟弟，更是他的爱人，穿着金绿相间的衣服，他是那样的温暖，眼里的狡黠甚至尚未隐遁。

他们还约定晚上要一起去母亲的宫中陪她聊聊天，再一起去光明精灵的聚居地讨些上好的编织材料来充实母亲的纺织机。

但这一切又一次的从他指尖溜走了。

Thor的咽喉徒劳地翻滚着。

他近乎歇斯底里的大吼，却没有办法挽留住半分这个如同涟漪般消散的世界。

而就在他发疯之前，场景再度清晰……

 

当脚掌踩到真实的草坪时，thor几乎立刻弯腰呕吐起来。他明知道自己是在一个个场景中穿梭，理智告诉他每一个都只是幻象，然而这些幻象又是那么的温柔合意，足可以满足Thor心底每一个野望。

他却留不住。

一次又一次的。

甚至残忍地没有给他一丝缓和的时间。

当干呕停止的时候，Thor撑着膝盖抬头，就在这一瞬间他留意到天上的星子。

他愣怔片刻，很快想起究竟在哪里见过这样的星空——正是Loki掉下彩虹桥的那一夜，那天夜里勇士们依旧在为击退冰霜巨人们欢呼高唱，只有他尽早离席缅怀弟弟的远去。他盯着浩渺的星空看了许久许久，久到足将那夜星辰的排布都铭刻在心底。

Thor的心越发慌乱起来，他发现自己每一次来到新的地方，时间都在向前回溯。

连他原本丧失的记忆也逐一找回，就像拼接缺失的拼图，而伴随着拼图越发完整，他也很快发现自己回到的每一个节点都是那样的至关重要：

第一次是Odin离世Hela出现，第二次是与黑暗精灵战斗捍卫家园，这一次则是Loki跌落彩虹桥的夜晚。

他倏然意识到哪里不对：并没有Jane，之前意外触碰“以太”的是一个看起来斯文怯懦的比斯星球科学家，他的皮肤是赤红色的；更没有复仇者联盟，至少表面上看来他没有遇到Loki带领奇瑞塔人进攻地球。

——没有那些他记忆里所熟悉的一切。

那些“应该”发生的一切。

但什么又是应该？莫非他与Loki争执就是应该，他的兄弟掉下彩虹桥就是注定，还是说……

记忆到这里豁然又中断了，突如其来的剧烈头疼让Thor朝前踉跄一步。他咬牙捱过，心里的不安愈发急迫地逼催着他朝前走。他并不知道目的地，只是心中隐约有一种感觉需要他务必去确认某件事。

见到Loki的刹那，他几乎跪软下来。

膝盖压弯草地的声音让阿斯加德的二皇子回过头，黑头发的青年注意到身后蹒跚的兄长。他惊讶极了，Thor留心到Loki似乎在哭泣，可他的弟弟立刻抹掉泪水，起身朝他奔来。

“你怎么了？”Loki问。

这回他穿着与Thor记忆中的那个时期完全一致的衣服，头发还是只到后颈的长度。

瞬间一种奇妙的感觉以一种摧枯拉朽的姿态奔涌进Thor的大脑，控制住他的舌苔。不，绝不应该用控制来形容，是他自己想要这么做，他就该这么做。

他一把拉住了Loki的手：“我们完成婚礼吧！”

神是没有所谓乱伦的概念的，即使是真的近亲结合，也只是让血统愈发纯粹。而这更无关性，如果他们无法制造后代，世界之树也会帮助他们孕育。

所有一切都没有问题，从来就都没有问题。

万千星子之下，夜风吹过草地，吹动两人的披风。

Thor单膝跪在地上，拉紧他弟弟的手，他无端就知道应该怎么做，对，就是在这个时候、就是在这里！他应该向他求婚！！

Loki的面颊与耳根以肉眼可见的速度涨红起来，配合着有点儿泛红的眼尾，瞧着极是委屈又可爱。

“哦……所以这就是你可怜我的方式么？告诉我婚约仍然有效，告诉我你并不打算因为我试图抢夺你的皇位，因为我是个冰霜巨人就疏远我？”

Thor立刻摇头：“你是怎样的，我都爱你。”

他无从得知这个世界究竟如何运行的，可他无比确信无论在哪个世界，他都是这样的爱着他的弟弟。他们可以是朋友、家人，单纯的兄弟，更可以是爱人与灵魂的伴侣。无论在哪个世界，无论什么身份，都无法阻止他爱他，都无法阻止他们要在一起。

“你知道的，Loki。你对我来说远重于宇宙万物。”

两个人的心脏同时狂跳起来，更年轻些的王子咬住薄薄的嘴唇，不过他的兄长很快代替他结果这个任务。

Thor搂住Loki的窄腰，在星空下吻他。

他吻得极深，直到将弟弟弄到气喘吁吁才停下。

共同躺在草坪上的时候，他们似乎都想起来了更久远的少年时期，那个时候也是这样坐在阿斯加德边郊的山顶上，在微风抚动的夜晚看着满天繁星。Thor忽又忆起不久之前的那次“幻境”，他当时觉得那个Loki是那样平和，然而事实上更小时候的弟弟不也正是如此么？

在Loki学会通过牙尖嘴利武装自己之前，在他与他分崩离析之前，大多数时候Loki总是温柔、聪明又体贴的那一个。

而是什么时候开始，他的兄弟用冷冰冰的一切武装到连Thor也难以靠近一步了呢？

Thor怔住。

他隐约感觉到有那么一个时间点，有那么一个特殊的时间点……

于是他试探性地与Loki聊天，关于更早些的事情果真都是一样的，这并不是一个拆分出来的宇宙，可事情究竟是从什么时候开始变的不一样？

到底是从哪里开始不同的？

在现在这个结点上，他已经是阿斯加德的王，只不过Odin仍旧是引路者，在Thor正式成为合格的国王之前，众神之父都会监督他的行为。而Loki……Loki犯了一个错误——

他曾经试图破坏Thor的登基大典。虽然他最终放弃了，这也仍然导致冰霜巨人们想要通过那个裂缝中的通路来侵略阿斯加德，Loki将这件事及时通禀Odin，众神之父解决了那些心怀不轨的约顿海姆人，功过相抵也没有惩罚一时行差踏错的小儿子。

只是他将他的儿子们叫到宝库，告诉了他们一件事，一个秘密：Loki实际上是约顿海姆冰霜之王Laufey的孩子。在千年前的战争中Loki被遗弃在神庙的石头上，Odin处于恻隐却也出于战争考量，最终将他带回阿斯加德。

但众神之父同样表明了立场，诚然最初有过别的想法，可当他真正养育Loki时起，千年时光也让他早已将Loki当成自己的孩子。在Odin心里Loki同样是个王者，他天生的睿智与冷静可以很好的中和Thor的暴躁与冲动，所以Odin由衷地希望Loki可以辅佐他的兄长治理神域乃至九界。

“那你……”Thor显然指的是弟弟为何还会独自呆在这。

Loki别开脸：“哦，谁知道呢，你显然不是突然变成蓝色并且在头顶上长出两个小犄角的怪物！”

Thor瞬间笑起来，他坐起身凑近他的兄弟：“你才不是怪物。如果你不满意，也可以用魔法把我变成蓝色的。”

阿斯加德的二皇子觉得这简直幼稚到了极点！

于是他不甘示弱地反击：“不说这个。你……那时候为什么会那样做？”

Thor忽然被这个问题问住了。

他隐约觉得这是一个至关重要的提问，可无论如何他也思索不出Loki说的究竟是什么时候。

他并不想惹Loki生气，好在弟弟只是当他是不好意思。

于是他们并没有再提那个话题，而是一起在午夜凉爽的清风下畅谈起来。Thor惊喜地发现他和他的兄弟是那样合拍，Loki可以完美的补完Thor想说又理不清思绪的话语，自己也可以一针见血的道破Loki藏在许多机锋后的真意。只要他们都是平心静气，又愿意接纳彼此的状态，就契合的好似生来就应该在一起一样。

这样的感觉让Thor心头快慰，这从来都是他所盼望的、奢求的，在过去数年中明知可以做到却又始终无法企及的。

他们就这样一直聊到天明。

只是当第一缕阳光照耀在阿斯加德的土地上时，Thor的身体晃动起来。

 

这次离开的是他。

当反应过来时他已经不再在山顶的草坪上了，Loki愉悦的声音还缭绕在耳边，礼乐与号角却又将他拖曳进了新的“现实”。他定定神，这次Thor并没有太大的不适，也许是时间跨度并不大的原因？虽然依旧无法适应Loki从他眼前消失，他却也再没力气去吼叫了。

Thor学聪明了，他开始寻找周围的参照物，观察自己的服饰，以此来确定自己究竟在什么时间点。

晃动的篝火，金黄色的幔帐，远处的欢呼与只到肩膀的金发让他很快搞清楚了处境。

他攥紧拳头，不知是幸运还是不幸，这里是所有回溯中他唯一曾经亲历过的时间与地点。所以他当然知道这里是哪儿——这是他的登基大典。

一切的开始，一切的源头……

他的呼吸仿佛在一瞬间停止了，Thor心中隐隐约约有一个想法，他向前迈动脚步。

当他再站定在走廊上的时候，那个有尖角头盔的瘦长身影果真从幔帐后绕出，带着Thor熟悉的优雅与一点点倨傲，而如果再细细去瞧，还有一丝不易觉察的紧张。

连对话都和记忆中的别无二致。

他的弟弟问他：“紧张么，Brother？”

Thor按着记忆中的答案作答，因为他必须找到让世界分叉的交点。而这一次他留意到当他说“把戏”时，他绿眼睛兄弟努力隐藏的难堪；又注意到即便如此Loki仍旧用魔法变出蛇来试图让他放松；他更记住了Loki之后所说的“有些嫉妒”，和“永远不要怀疑我的爱”。

“我看起来怎么样？”Thor哑声问。

“…Like a King. ”

Loki的声音里藏着虔诚。

Thor骤然想起来他的弟弟说过的更多话，当然并不是在这里，而是在更久远之后的时空之中。

『我想要的从来不是王冠，我想要的只是和你平起平坐。』

『即便我的心里饱含着自豪与爱意，恐怕也难以宣说出口。』

Thor猛然间意识到自己到底错过了什么，他蓦地抓住Loki的肩膀，用沙哑的语调试图在登基大典前将他们带回到上一个话题。

Loki刚刚说过些什么。

雷霆之神湛蓝色的瞳眸中沁染雾气，在这一瞬间，他终于全部明白了。

“你刚刚说……Give us a kiss？”

Loki轻抽一口气。

那气息又轻又绵软，宛如一声悠远的叹息，来自他们最渴盼回到的曾经。而那声叹息甚至叹入Thor的心魂中。Thor不确定自己是否流下了眼泪，雷霆之神脸上浮现出一种难过却又庆幸的神情。他再没有任何犹豫，闭上眼睛试图……

 

“请求支援，紧急通报，这里是阿斯加德领袖者避难船，这里是阿斯加德领袖者避难船，我们遇到了袭击。引擎失效，生命维持系统碎裂。”

“船上大部分为平民，只有少量战士。飞船即将解体，请求支援。”

“请求支援，这里是阿斯加德避难船。”

“请求支援……”

“哔——”

Thor抱着他的兄弟，瞪大了那只仅剩下的眼睛，他看着他的兄弟倒在怀里，并没有“记忆”中的那身黑绿色的作为君王伴侣的长衣，也没有温暖又体恤的笑容。

没有母亲，也没有父亲。

更没有阿斯加德。

回过神来的Thor伸手在弟弟的脸上轻轻抚摸了一下，指尖跳动着地球人称之为最强的雷电。他拥有比所有幻境中都要更强的力量，但……除此之外，他还有什么呢？

他的弟弟没有睁开眼睛，也没有再朝他露出任何狡黠的微笑。

他没有跳起来，对他说“Surpise”。

没有忽然锤着他的肩膀告诉他，其实还有一个计划。

他只是安静的躺在他怀中，带走他最后一片灵魂。

啊——！！！

然而任何呐喊都比不上心中的疼痛。

Thor缓缓站起身。

抢劫星爵的飞船时，他就隐隐有了一个想法。他知道这很为冒险，知道自己可能一去不返。只是那又如何呢？已经没有人再等他回家了。

人类也好，神明也罢，之所以可以任性地自由来去，皆是因为他确信有那么一个人永远在等他。

但没有人再等他了。

雷霆之神不相信自己会无缘无故穿梭入那个幻境。

他知道火箭会劝阻，知道侏儒王艾崔会称呼他为疯子。可就像Thor答复的那样：即便是自杀，那也要等杀了他才算数！

毕竟他已经没有什么再可以失去的了。

如果能够扭转这一切，付出性命又何妨？

而如果不能扭转这一切，他留这一条命又有什么用？！

他或许真的是软弱的，做不到在未来近乎永恒的时光里孤独地行走在宇宙之中。

他掰开了死星内核的熔炉。

他获得了连父亲都没能得到的武器。

他在宇宙中生生撕出一道彩虹桥。

彩虹桥炸开在地球上的时候，他只觉得每一滴血液都在沸腾。一只眼睛仍旧看不见，可夺走他的兄弟已然让他的世界灰暗一半，这只眼睛不过是更清晰地提醒他的失去罢了。

Give him Thanos.

只有王者才能操纵的战斧破开云层，带着惊雷砸进Thanos的胸膛时，Thor只觉得一阵快意。他将斧柄深深压入那个男人的胸口，另一只手凶狠地掰断了Thanos的手腕。

紫色皮肤的男人完全没想到会功亏一篑，甚至还试图和他讲解让宇宙消失一半的人口是多么可敬的仁慈。

Thor颊边的肌肉颤动着。

阿斯加德的君主缓缓摇头。

“不，”他说，“你不懂，永远也不会懂。我宁可平穷，宁可困顿，宁可和所有人一样挣扎在命运的洪流中，也不愿意失去他。”

I thought a world of him.

他用手生生抠下了Thanos断臂上的时间宝石。

“啊——！”

时间宝石爆发出的荧绿光辉炸开在Thor的掌心内，他看到了他的同伴们，看到他们惊骇、痛苦却又期许的眼神。

他被时间的洪流拉扯住。

对，回去，带我回到过去。

他看到了他们在飞船上，他的弟弟笑着和他说“I'm here”。

他看到了他们站在山崖边，父亲称呼他们“My sons”。

他看到了Frigga慈爱的眼神，神后的宫殿内还残留着偷偷面见他弟弟时的魔法篝火。

他看到了他们一家人一起坐在金宫的餐桌边上，Frigga谈论着在城区中的见闻，Loki开着得体有趣的玩笑，就连Odin也露出愉悦的笑容。

他更看到了更多，他的同伴，他的人民……

“Stop！！”Thor Odinson突然大吼了一声。

绿色的时间轮盘陡然停住。

仍旧是那条能够听到号角声与欢呼声的金宫走廊，仍旧是灼灼跳动的篝火。那篝火是如此真实，甚至撩得他指尖发疼。

Thor跑动起来。

他跑在那条冗长的走廊上，沉重的脚步踏出了命运的回响。

金色的幔帐一如记忆中那样闪过那道修长的黑色身影，他的弟弟走得优雅又倨傲，还带着一点儿自以为隐藏的很好的紧张。

Thor停下来，剧烈地喘息着。

他抬头看向他，那一刹那连宇宙与时间都黯然失色。

Loki明显震惊兄长的模样，他不知道自己的哥哥何时剪了短发，更不知他为何一身征程与血污，一只眼睛还变成了杏黄的色泽。他立刻收起故作的矜持，脸上的担忧难以掩饰，Loki迫切的想要说点什么。

而Thor没有让他说出口。

他只是冲上去，用尽全身的力气吻住了他。

 

命运如同裂变的晶粒，在一瞬间重新撰写。

 

END

 

 

 

 

补记：

许多许多年之后，穿着黑绿色服饰的Loki问他的兄长。

“Well，那个时候你为什么那样做？”他的声音是平和且惬意的，他正和Thor共同沐浴在阿斯加徳金色的阳光下。

“因为我爱你。”Thor笑着回答。

我比爱整个宇宙，还要爱你。

而我们在一起，才应该是最正确的终局。


End file.
